MegamanZX:Advent L
by Josh Light
Summary: Continuing right after the end of Mega Man ZX: Advent, our heroes must confront the aftermath of what has happened after the fall of Ouroboros. A new figure born of the ashes of that fight, with only fragmented memories, must choose between the light and the darkness. As the fate of the world hangs in the balance, legends are born...


…To bring new life into the world, eh?

In the last mission report, Albert said some rather outrageous things.

The scene opens on what looks to be a rather regal place, standing somewhere at the top of a huge building. Ancient-looking pillars held the roof up and acted with the walls to add even more of a regal feeling. Outside you could see the various buildings and streets below of this rather busy city. In this area, two men were standing next to each other. One of them looked rather older, a long beard, leaning on a cane that looked to also double as a key of some kind. The other was a younger man, muscular with red hair akin to a lion and carrying a blade that looked more like a red rectangle slab of metal then an actual blade. His demeanor was ridged and commanded respect if not terror and his eyes had a slight white glow to them. Both of them were known as the Sage Trinity and they were here, talking about what had happened to the other member of their rank. Thomas turned and looked out of one of the grand windows that showed everything below.

Thomas seemed stoned face almost for most of the time, but his eyes hinted at much more. "Mikhail…do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" he said. Mikhail was taken aback by Thomas' words. The notion that they could even entertain such thoughts? Sure they were the Sage Trinity, but they were keepers of peace. Men who made laws to govern, not all-powerful gods." How absurd…Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings." Mikhail replied to him. What Albert did was wrong and it very nearly destroyed the entire world. That Thomas would even entertain the notion that he might in some way been correct…

Thomas didn't look back at Mikhail, just continued to look out of that grand window. His grip tightened on his blade while he spoke, "There are laws that give equality to Humans and Reploids, correct?" Thomas grinned, "Don't you remember? Those were past because Albert and I agreed on them!"

Mikhail took a step back. No, this couldn't possibly be true. Yes, it was so that Albert had gone mad. But there was no way that… "W-What are you saying?" Mikhail said.

"Give Humans robotic bodies, and give Reploids mortality." Thomas slowly replied to him before slowly turning around to face the older man. "So, where do you think the Human bodies for the Reploids are? What do you think happened to the original Reploid data from before we gave them mortality?" Thomas was no longer stone faced. He grinned and his eyes shone even brighter than before.

Mikhail didn't know what to do. Attack him? Run? This man just admitted that he was apart of everything that Albert did. All of the destruction that had happened to this city, their city! Mikhail took a step back, planning to run. However, suddenly the ceiling crashed before several people warped down into the building. Standing in front of Master Thomas were four figures. All four of them were known offenders. The ones that were the Bio-match of Models H, P, L and F. All of them grinned, their eyes glowing. To Mikhail the unthinkable had happened. "Thomas..! You…!" he could only stammer out.

Thomas slowly moved in between his group, looking down on Mikhail and spoke. "Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters. But I do think he was right about one thing..."

Very quickly the four rushed Mikhail, without hesitation. The next second the sounds of slashes emitted from their blades sounded. Walls took damage and pieces of furniture went flying. Thomas simply watched with that grin.

"This world needs to be reset…"

-Several weeks earlier-

A young man was currently on a bike, driving to a stop near a small house. He took off his helmet and looked around. Everything was peaceful. Some people were walking around, down the streets, talking. To the man, everything seemed pretty good. The biggest thing that he had to do today was report back to Legion for some stupid test results he took earlier in the month. Like having to get a checkup or renew your license, it was annoying, slow and finally over. Besides he had more important things he was worried about.  
"Honey? Hey, I'm back!" the man said as he opened the door to his house. He had just gotten married recently and was happy to be spending the time home with the person he loved. "You wouldn't believe the traffic to Legion today, I think maybe we should-"the door shuts and everything becomes quiet aside from the birds chirping off in the distance.

The man suddenly comes to. As he looks forward he can see trees in some murky blackness. Where was he just a second ago? Some…town? Going to...meet someone? Suddenly a sharp pain stabs into his left shoulder. In pain, he rolled to his to see what was wrong when he didn't see what he should have. His arm was missing, however for whatever reason it wasn't bleeding. The man slowly got up with his normal arm and looked around. That was when he saw it. Off in the distance, fire raged and he could make out the small blackness of buildings that once stood there. He could also see several destroyed trees, craters in the ground and what looked like burns on several trees.  
"What….what happened…? Where..?" he said out loud as he tried to think. He grabbed his head in pain before a voice spoke out to him in a heavy robotic voice. "You have come to. I am glad to see you operating. After what happened I thought that you might have expired." The man turned his head to see a floating…piece of metal? It was oddly shaped and dark. However he could make out what apparently was the thing's face and when it spoke, its eyes would light up in time. "Y…you...who are you…? Where am...I?" he asked. "Ah, you must be suffering from memory loss….ahem…I am what is known as a Bio-Metal. You may call me Model S. As for what has happened to you…I am afraid that is not easy to explain."  
The man let out a horse cough, one of those you made when you badly wanted something to drink. "Bio..? Model...S? Nghh…I don't understand. Where is my wife-?" He caught himself as soon as the words spilled out of his mouth. It was as if his body reacted to something he would normal say, but he himself was not aware of. His wife? He had a wife? He suddenly stood up faster than his body was really ready for and suddenly stumbled.  
"N-Now now, we should take it easy. You are not really ready to be up and moving just yet. ", replied Model S.  
"N-No...I don't care…I need to-"the man tried to spit out before falling to his knees again.  
"Listen, I just broke our merge and your body is not yet ready for-"the man looked up at Model S. "Where is she!?"he shouted. His words echoed throughout the area. Model S simply looked at him for a second.

"…I am sorry, I do not have that information. When I found you….you were on the verge of death. Had I not merged with you, terrible things could have happened. Please try to understand." Model S said.  
The man grit his teeth and slowly punched the ground. Nothing was making any sense to him. His memories were blurry and hazy. His body felt like it was in some sort of flux state, with sharp pain stabbing him every now and then. And now in front of him a floating piece of metal with a face telling him stuff. Things didn't get weirder than this. "When I found you, you were alone. Regardless, even if you were not there was no way that I could save her and you if you are not matched to me." Model S continued.  
"W...what? Matched? I don't…" the man said.  
"Hmm…As I said, it would be much better for us to get to a safer area for you to rest and heal. When you are ready, I will tell you everything that I know. "said Model S.  
The man slowly turned his head and looked towards the burning flames that were off in the distance. And as if Model S was reading is mind, the Bio-Metal replied, "There is nothing there. Nothing alive anyways. Come, we must go. " Model S slowly turned to float off away from the fire.  
The man slowly tried to stand, wobbly and unsure but with nothing else to go, he simply started to walk after the Model.  
"Ah yes forgive me….what is your name?" Model S asked.  
"M...My name…?" the man mimicked. Truth be told he didn't remember. His past was nothing little more than a blurry dream. His present was a forgotten person, living in pain, clinging to the only memory he wanted to believe in. In darkness….yes. "Kage. My name is Kage. " the man replied.

-Present Day-

-A figure walks into a building where several people are talking. Several of them have papers and others are simply talking to one another. Most of them look like they have been around quite a bit. Several have cloaks, some with huge cannons and others with blades. In the back there are a couple of people chatting behind a desk. Up above it are the words, "HUNTER" in big blue letters. As soon as the figure walks in, it drags with it something else almost as big as the person. As it scratches along the ground, several of the men look to see what's going on. The figure walks up to the counter and drops whatever they were carrying in front of the desk.

"Whew…that was a pain." A feminine voice rang out.  
One of the people behind the desk walked over to the lady and tried to look at what she had brought. "Ah um…c...can I help you miss?" responded the clerk.  
The girl looked up with a grin, brushing a bit of her silver hair off to the side. "Yeah actually. I'm here to turn this little thing in and collect my booty~ so, hand it over already!" she replied cheerily.  
Of course the clerk looked again at the thing she brought in and gulped. "Ah…ah…right. May I have your name and mission you have apparently um…completed?" the clerk said.  
The girl half-haphazardly kicked the thing on the ground with a grin. "Name's Ashe. And this little thing is what is left of a rampaging mechaniloid. They said it was something left over from the attack of Ouroboros, but to be honest it really didn't seem like much. "She said as she sort of inspected her prize. "I think this was the core, or well…it was whatever I pulled out of its chest." As she spoke the clerk's eyes just got bigger and bigger, watching her in disbelief. "So! Where's my booty?" Ashe said before dropping her arm on the counter rather loudly.

Elsewhere a familiar figure was currently walking through a dessert-like area. A low wind was blowing and though it wasn't really strong, it was just enough to make the figure pull his cloak up over his face a bit. Behind the figure a Bio-Metal floated behind him. This one, was dark in color with white high-lights and a red trim. As the continued on the Bio-Metal sighed and said, "Ahhh, Grey how much longer is it? This place is dry, windy and annoying to say the least."  
Grey simply continued on, "Model A, we have to get through this dessert. On the other side there is supposed to be some sort of laboratory that was apparently used by Master Albert before everything went down. It's probably one of the last clues that we have. "He responded to the Model. Model A sighed and floated closer Grey, if just to try and get a little out of the wind and sand. "Alright, alright I get that, but hey, what if we Megamerge? That was we can get there faster and we can get out of this sand!" Model A said, trying to coax a little more speed out of him. "No, we can't. The place will probably be guarded and there's no telling what we will find once we get there. We need to conserve our strength as much as possible." He replied. Model A quickly sighed again. "This sucks. Master Albert was a total jerk to make a lab all the way out here." Model A said. Grey just chuckled a bit and continued on, over a rise of sand. "Well, I guess that much is true. Come on, it can't be that-"Grey said before he stopped. As soon as they got to the top of the hill, both of them could see it. Half buried in sand, but large enough to still hold a presence. The lost laboratory of Master Albert and the hope that more information about Grey "Hm…there is it." Grey said slowly. "Y-yeah…I guess so, but…Grey, don't….don't you think you already know enough about yourself. Do we really need to go in there…?"Model A said. Grey simply smiled, "Yeah, I know Model A. But this, this is for a lot more than that. When I started this journey, I wanted to explore and find out more about the world and myself. But when I heard about this place, something inside me told me that there might be more to everything that happened in the past, than I was aware of." He said. Grey looked ahead at the building. "I want to make sure that Albert, The Game, and everything that threatened the world before is gone…for good." Model A looked at Grey for a bit and then turned to look at the building. "…F-Fine. I can understand that much. Let's just get going already and finish this. I want out of this sandy place as quick as possible. "Model A replied. Grey grinned and started down the sand dune. "Thanks, Model A." he said.

There was an explosion as one of the doors to the building suddenly erupted and flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall behind it. Grey stepped forward, now transformed into his Mega Man armor and looked around. Oddly enough there was little to no resistance in this area. A couple of sealed doors and some small time mechaniloids where the biggest issues her. "Hm. Could I have gotten the wrong place?" Grey said aloud. He slowly walks into the clearly abandoned building and looked around a bit. "N-No, I think this is the right place. Look over there Grey. It's Albert's insignia. "Replied Model A. Sure enough, on the side of the wall was the symbol that denoted this place apart of the former Legion and more specifically, Master Albert. Grey loaded his twin busters and started to walk deeper into the building. "I don't get it then. Why is this place so unguarded? Did something happen here…?" Grey said as he walked deeper inside. He stopped once he got to a door that seemed like it had been force open. Model A said, "I think….I think someone got here before us…" Grey slowly opened the door to look inside. "Who could have…?"

Kage had been walking for so long that he lost track of both time and sense of his surroundings. The biggest thing that he was focused on was the current state of his body and the overwhelming desire to find the only person he cared for. It was a funny thing though, how that intense desire rather quickly began to slip into hatred and rage for the person that did all of this to him. He was still trying to hold onto what was left of his shoulder, slowly making each step forward. While he didn't really understand it, when he first started this little trek, it too just about everything to put one foot in front of the other. By now however, everything seemed to have dulled to some mind-numbing ping of pain in the back of his mind. Little did he know that Model S was apparently doing its best to try and slowly heal Kage, until they were able to get to a place where they could rest and get medical attention. "Kage, you need to stop and rest. Your body will not take much more of this. If you do not rest you may very well end up dead. Listen-"Model S began before Kage stopped him. "There. I can stop there." Model S looked at the building, not amused with the mechaniloids that were walking around, guarding the place. "Kage, that place is-"Model S started. "It's fine. "Kage quickly replied. And with that he started towards the place.

Of course as soon as he started getting close to the area, the mechaniloids there quickly spotted him and started opening fire on him. In response, Kage quickened his pace and moved to avoid most of the shots coming at him. Several would make contact on his body, slowing him down some, but he continued to press onward. "Kageee! This is insane! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"Model S shouted. While Kage was avoiding the shots and rushing towards a mech, Model S and his words floated around in his mind. Was he trying to kill himself? He knew there were too many of these enemies to try and kill all of them. In his current condition, everything seem stacked against him. So why? Suddenly, before he could find his answer, Model S again brought him back to reality. "Kage! Up front!"Model S shouted. In front of him, a mechaniloid made to look similar to a snake, flew right at Kage's head. Instinctively, Kage ducked and just avoided the attack while letting the snake take the shots from the other nearby mechs. Kage put his weight on one leg and quickly pushed his other out, turning his body on a swerve. At the same time, Model S activated its power and in Kage's hand a rather huge blade appeared. The thing looked like it was fashioned from one slab of metal with the back end of the blade strapped with another piece of metal of a lighter shade. The bladed side suddenly sparked to life with a green energy that ran from the base of the blade to the top. As soon as Kage felt the blade he quickly tighten his grip and swung the massive sword with all of his might. Almost instantly the blade connected with the belly of the snake and went right through it. The snake hissed in anger before falling to the side. Kage moved with the weight of the blade and continued his swerve until he was facing the entrance of the building. The sword came to rest on his back, acting as a shield for some of the shots as well. "Is this your blade, Model S?" Kage asked. "It's yours now, Kage. Forgive me but I had little choice but to pull some of your energy to make the blade appear. However it should help you with dealing with theses enemies. "Model S replied. Kage looked ahead. There were several enemies that were guarding the door and about 5 others that were currently trying to use his body as target practice. Kage was also feeling the suddenly loss in energy from forming the blade as Model S said. "It's fine, Model S. At least I have something to fight with now. Now to test out this things reach!" Kage quickly rushed forward towards the door and swung wide with his blade.

-An hour later-

Kage stabbed his blade into the ground and fell to his knees breathing hard. "Kage…are you alright? Your vitals are-"Model S started before Kage interrupted him. "I'm fine. I'm fine…" Kage said as he slowly stood to look at the destruction he caused. To be honest he didn't really do too much. In his state, even with the added help from Model S, just getting past or stopping the mechaniloids were a chore in of themselves. Kage was breathing hard and slowly moved towards a door, slapping his hand against the button to open it. "Kage, listen. My power cannot just be used to keep going on like this! You must rest! "Model S almost shouted at him. Truth be told Kage knew this. Every inch of his body ached and cried out every time he had to move. Coupled with the dull roar of pain that hadn't left him since he started this little trek, he was a mess to be sure. "I know….I'm fine." Kage replied slowly. "No you are not! Kage, listen to me!" Model S began before suddenly Kage reached out and grabbed something. A power cell. "I….You….."Model S started. "This will heal me right? Just do it and get it over with. "Kage replied before dropping his blade and sitting down. "….The install port is on your shoulder. Open the panel and you should be able to install it." Model S said slowly, his voice still obviously a mix of anger, worry and annoyance. Kage simply focused on breathing and listening to Model S. He slowly pulled back the panel and slammed the power cell in place. Almost instantly, Kage felt a surge of energy run through his body. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't unwelcome either. Suddenly several holographic panels shot up in front of Kage's face, showing his body's data. Almost everything was in red, beeping, or plastered with "Warning!" signs. "You are either extremely lucky or insane Kage." Model S said. "Your entire systems are about to bottom out. If we were not fused right now you would surely be dead." Kage just looked down at the ground, with a half grin. "Yeah…" he just replied. "This power cell will be able to repair some of the more major damage but it won't nearly be enough. We need to get to another-"Model S said before Kage pulled the door back to reveal a shelve of power cells. "Well then….that will take care of your energy problems at least. But Kage, your body…it still needs to be taken to a facility where they can work on you. Major components of your body are all but gone! And the only thing keeping you alive is that…thing!" Model S said. Kage slowly moved his hand to his body to feel the twisted metal and flesh fused together to form what now is his chest. Every twisted and unnatural form that he felt only served to fuel hatred and anger inside of him. Whatever he was before…a human, a reploid, he was neither now. Coupled with the scattered and fragmented memories that have all but been something he both needed to keep and wanted to be rid of forever only pushed him to complete one goal. "…It doesn't matter Model S." he replied. "Doesn't matter? Kage you must be joking! "Model S said. " I only want one thing. One thing that I have to know. Everything else is worthless to me. You either help me, or break this link now and let me die." Kage said, his rage just behind his words, trying to escape and still being reigned in. For a bit, both of them didn't say anything before Model S sighed, "I suppose if we use enough of the power cells perhaps I can use the added energy to stimulate healing while also acting as a remote battery in case of further damage. "…Thankyou." Kage replied slowly. "But Kage…as long as that thing is a part of you I am acting a little more than a gate. If anything happens to you…"Model S trailed off. "I know…"Kage replied, understanding. "Ahhh, well I guess if we do die, it at least will not be alone. "Model S said. Kage smiled at that thought before he slowly reached up and grabbed another power cell.  
"…Yeah."

Grey slowly looked around one more time to be sure that nothing was watching them, but he sensed nor saw anything. "What gives…?"He replied. Model A slowly floats around looking at the damage to the building. "Grey, whoever was here seemed to wield a blade of some sort. And a big one at that. "Replied the Biometal. Grey sighed and tried to think. Who have they fought in the past that used a sword? "Hm….There's no way it could be Vent or Aile, right? "Said Grey. "Maybe. Why would they be here though? I thought they were with the Guardians? "Replied Model A. "Good point. "Said Grey as he started to walk towards one of the half ripped open doors. "Whatever tore through here went this way. Model A, I'll need you to- "Grey started before suddenly Model A interrupted him. "G-Grey! I can sense a Biometal! "Model A shouted.

At the same exact time, Model S suddenly turned in the direction of where they entered. "Kage. I can sense someone coming close. Moreover they have similar powers. "Model S said. Kage, by now had finally gotten a decent break and with Model S' help and the help of the power cells, he body was finally feeling better. He slowly stood up and turned towards the direction Model S was looking towards. "Well, I guess taking that break was good for us in more ways than one." Kage replied before slowly walking towards whoever was coming to him. "I don't care who this person is, I don't plan on stopping here. "Kage thought to himself.

And so, two fates and two people are about to meet. A Hero of last war and a man who has lost everything. What both of them do not realize is that this meeting will spark the flames of change that will steer the course of history and lead the word to an unchangeable fate….


End file.
